User talk:RoxasVentusPlox
00:29, February 15, 2011 (UTC)}} } |text= Finally! Welsome to KHWiki...RoxasXIIILK will be surprised for this new user...Anyways, the talk bubble instructions are below...I got them from RoxasXIIILK...So it's really easy, just fill out the thingy... }} } |text= OH THATS HOW YOU DO IT HAI ALLISON. }} ■Image- The image is the talk sprite you want to use in your bubble. To select a sprite just find the sprite you want, go to its link and copy and paste the DaysRoxas.png (end piece of the link that says something similar to this) into the section. ■Imagesize- It’s best not to mess with this one. Usually 70px is fine. ■Color- This is the top color of the bubble. ■Color2- This is the bottom color of the bubble. ■Textcolor- The color of the top text. ■Textcolor2- The color of the bottom text. ■Line- This is the color of the line that appears in the middle of the divide of the top and bottom sections of the talk bubble. ■Fonttype- Arial should be fine unless you know other fonts and would like to incorporate it. ■Name- This is where you put your username like mine is RoxasXIIILK. Make sure you actually type in your ‘’’REAL FULL’’’ username. If you would like to shorten your name then simply put |nick=insert your “nickname” here under the name section. In the nick section (if you choose to use it) you write you shortened name like for me I put in Roxas. ■Sig- This section contains your first quote. ■Time- This section holds your optional second quote before } and the time. ■Text- I believe this section is pretty self explanatory but since I know how clueless I can be sometimes I’ll lay it out simple; This section holds your text (what you want to say.) } |text= Yo Darren. Finally! You made one! }} } |text= haha. thanks justin. }} } |text= haha thanks other roxas. ill tell u when i get help. thanks again :D }} CHATBOX ^-^ } |text= Welcome to Kingdom Hearts Wikia! Don't use your talk page for idle chatter;it'll spam the recent wiki activity. So don't use it for stuff like school okay }} Well, (I'll just call you Darwin :P) You finally got it! } |text= Anyways, you have to type in something random at the "time" thingy. Not needed, but still looks ackward. Well, justo found you too. 'lisa has one too. Go to my account, go down to friends and click on PyroHearts777. That's 'lisa's. =D }} } |text=Haha, Darwin. You can call me Oathobliv }} } |text= Hey Darwin! (In this just call me 'lisa...not real name)... Anyway, DT welcome to the KH Wiki.... but you already got all the welcomes from the other two <.< I'm last.... T-T.... Anyway, nice to see you here... :D }} } |text= thanks LISA and OATHOBLIV and .... ally? }} } |text= Um...sure? Well, you can call me Phoenix('lisa does) or any other nickname you come up with.And don't we all usually use ally? =D }} } |text= hey r u on fb? cuz my dad blocked facebook like at 7 :/ }}